Love Me Right
by maiaandlyn
Summary: I will not say much for fear of spoiling it. This story follows the heroine as she deals with love, friendship, and some hardships. All while being friends (and sometimes being romantically involved) with members from Big Bang and EXO. Are relationships between celebrities and fans hard to maintain? Find out.
1. Lucky

**Love Me Right**

* * *

Sooooo hello there my fellow EXO fans. We love EXO and have noticed that there is not much EXO fanfiction circling the internet and so we decided to try our hand at it. There needs to be more EXO fanfiction out there because they are amazingly awesome and beautiful, at least that's what we think. By we, we mean Maia and Lyn. We're two best friends who happen to love EXO and K-pop in general, so we decided to write this story together to get this K-pop frustration out. Anyway, I'll stop boring you with our lame bantering and let you get to the story.

P.S As you must have imagined we are not cool enough to own any of the EXO members or any other K-pop members present in this story. Now, you may (hopefully) enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Lucky**

"Meet me at the rehearsal room in 10." The wink emoji attached made me laugh, it's so like him to be flirtatious. I nearly

choked on my Green Tea Frappuccino from the laughter outburst. I quickly looked around the café, fearful that I would

attract questioning faces from the people around me and possibly scare away the customers. "Six months together and he

can still make my heart flutter like I'm some schoolgirl," I embarrassingly thought to myself. Content with the thought of

meeting Kai soon, I left the café and walked as quickly as I could. Finally, I made it to the SM building, hopeful that I would

see Kai. To my disappointment Kai was nowhere to be seen. Luckily, the rest of the EXO members where there practicing

and they warmly welcomed me. When we finished greeting each other I asked for Kai. As I asked for Kai, their faces led

me to believe something was off. My suspicion was only heightened when they answered as if they had been practicing.

In unison they all said, "He will be here soon." "Are you guys robots, why are you guys being so suspicious?" I

questioned. "Are you planning on playing a prank on me, because if you are, I wouldn't. I'll tell Kai," I said. We all

laughed. I started to laugh especially hard when I pictured Kai actually doing something, but then knowing Kai he would

probably tease me even harder than the rest of the members. As I started to let go of my suspicion and relax the EXO

members started testing me on my Korean and I started testing them on their English. We decided to sit in a circle in the

middle of the studio so that it would be easier to study. I sat with my back to the door, which was so smartly done by

them. They had convinced me to sit facing the door by telling me that I should be in the middle because I had the best

English and there were so many of them. Agreeing with their logic I sat away from the door without question. Unknowing

to me, they were distracting me. Kai had told them that he had a surprise ready for me. As I started helping the

members further develop their English skills, I heard someone come in. Turning around, hopeful that it was Kai, I was

met with a surprise I wouldn't have ever imagined.

* * *

So what did you guys think? This is our first fanfiction so we hope you guys like it so far. We will try to post a new chapter every week so please bear with us. Please review and favorite this story because your commentary and support are important!


	2. Heart Attack

It really was a surprise that I would have never imagined…

Standing by the doorway was Kai with an older gentleman that I had never seen before. The similarities between them were uncanny. "Could it be?" I thought. Yes, it was as I suspected. It was Kai's father. I would have never imagined meeting him under the circumstances. Unfortunately, his family was not completely accepting of our relationship. Other than Kai, no other individual has made my heart beat this fast. Of course, I was in a state of shock. I had sadly began to accept the idea of never being accepted by the family of the man I loved. Never would I have thought of meeting Kai's father, at least not in the near future. I had planned to slowly win them over and hopefully getting them to accept me as the years went on. However, given the opportunity, I wasn't going to let it go to waste, so I did my best to impress him anyway I could. I then immediately stood up and faced him. I needed him to know that his approval was not just important to Kai, but also for me. I politely continued to bow and introduced myself. I hoped that my introduction towards him helped him understand that I knew who he was without Kai having to introduce him, "Hello I'm Kai's girlfriend, Elle. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said.

His father then responded by bowing back and introducing himself, "Hello young lady, I am Kai's father. We finally meet." His response soothed my nervousness and stopped a nervous breakdown from erupting. Kai was smiling from ear to ear, his smile confirmed the importance of this meeting to him.

The rest of the EXO members then greeted Kai's father.

Suho: Hello sir, welcome. It's a great pleasure to see you again.

Lay, Xuimin, Baekhyun: Hello sir, it is nice seeing you again.

Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun: Welcome sir, it is a pleasure that you are here.

D.O.: Hello sir, It is a pleasure to see you again. Welcome.

Kai's Father: Hello boys. How are you all? Hope you are all doing well. Keep up the great work.

Suho: We are well and healthy, sir. Thank you for the encouragement.

D.O.: Yes sir, we will continue working hard.

The rest of EXO: Thank you, sir.

Kai and I were off to the side while his father chatted with the rest of the members. I was doing my best to calm down, but my hands wouldn't stop trembling. Kai noticed and he let me know that everything was going to be alright. Kai's words somewhat soothed my worries and I wanted nothing more than to believe him. Unfortunately, because it would have had been difficult to have had this meeting somewhere public, Kai thought the next best location was somewhere where privacy was to be assured, which meant the rehearsal room.

Kai starts to say, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time that today you would be meeting my father. How are you holding up? "I was very surprised, but now I'm feeling nervous and excited. I'm still surprised that he's actually here, I honestly can't believe it." I answered. "I was under the impression your whole family didn't approve of our relationship, which is why they didn't want to meet me," I continued. I still couldn't wrap my head around the situation. I questioned what changed Kai's father's mind and led him to meet me. I was happy that we were meeting, but it was still baffling to me.

Kai started explaining with a smirk on his face, "Well, I never stop talking about you and he finally agreed to meet you. He wants to meet the girl that is continuously running through his son's mind." My heart started beating at such a rapid pace, it felt as if I was having a heart attack. "I am truthfully one of the luckiest girls ever," I thought to myself. His sweet words are the reason why I'm so in love with him and continue to stay in love. Regardless of the situation we're in, he knows how to make my heart flutter and make me smile. I feel my face heat up and Kai being Kai, he doesn't let it go unnoticed. He softly caresses my cheek, which causes me to blush even deeper. While we were in the middle of our moment, I noticed that Kai's father was quietly observing us, which I was quite honestly embarrassed about. I didn't want to leave a bad impression and I certainly didn't want him to think that we went around flaunting our relationship in front of everyone's faces.

The members couldn't help themselves and deviously smiled at me. They were obviously very pleased with themselves, for they succeeded in helping with the setup and managed to fool me completely.

Baekhyun: Well we have successfully done our part. Enjoy your meeting.

Suho: We'll be leaving now, see you soon. Thank you for your words, sir.

The remaining members of EXO: Yes, thank you, sir. We look forward to seeing you soon.

Kai's Father: I also look forward to seeing you all again. Goodbye.

EXO: Goodbye.

The guys began to exit the room. As they passed Kai and me, they gave us a meaningful look, which said more to me than any words they could have possibly spoken. From their facial expressions anyone could see that they wanted everything to go well for us. They knew, as well as we did, that getting Kai's family to accept our relationship wasn't going to be easy. Kai's family expected someone who was the complete opposite from me for their son, so they understood the importance of the meeting.

The room was very quiet now, I was standing in a room with only Kai and his father. Since it was a rehearsal room, the only option was to sit on the floor. Luckily, Kai had planned this meeting ahead of time, so he had a mat and a couple water bottles ready. We sat down, initially the environment was a bit awkward, but as time passed, thanks to Kai taking initiative, the questions soon began to flow naturally.

Kai: Father, thank you once again for coming in today.

Kai's father: You're my son and if you insist that we must meet this girl, it must be because she is really important to you. Although, we have previously stated that she would not be good enough for you, you didn't give up on making this meeting possible.

I didn't completely understand the conversation. I was confused as to whether that statement was meant to hurt me or assure me. Kai noticed that I had an uneasy expression and that I was starting to get extremely nervous. He then grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him, and he gave me the warmest smile I had ever seen. That smile gave me the confidence I needed because this only highlighted the fact that this was just as important to him as it was for me. I wanted his family to meet me and then decide if they still disapproved of me, it wouldn't be fair otherwise. I understood I didn't meet the qualifications of Kai's traditional mother, but I hoped that she would understand that the girl Kai chose to love was me. Luckily, Kai's father was right in front of me and I was so pleased that his father was giving me the opportunity now.

Elle: It means so much to me that you are giving me some of your time. Thank you very much, sir.

Kai's father: Kai was a big part for my presence today, so thank him.

Kai and I look at each other and I knew I didn't have to say it with words, while smiling at each other I thanked him for not giving up. Once again his father was observing us very closely. He noticed that Kai was still holding my hand and that Kai would not look away from me unless he was talking directly to him.

Kai's father: So tell me about yourself. Tell me everything such as your family, goals, hobbies, and anything else you would like to share with me.

Elle: My name is Elle Gallagher. I am from North America. I was born September 9, 1994. I am the eldest child of three, I have two younger brothers. I am currently a student studying medicine.

Kai's father: Wow a college woman!

Elle: Yes, sir.

Kai's father: It is pleasing to hear that you have an actual goal for your future.

Elle: Thank you, sir.

Kai's father: Tell me more, miss.

A wave of relaxation washed over me as he encouraged me to keep going. The conversation continued for about three hours. After the first five minutes the conversation went by more than pleasantly. There were laughs and smiles exchanged and everyone was having a good time. After realizing that three hours had gone by, the conversation was coming to an end and Kai had to take his father back home.

Kai's father: Where did the time go?

Kai: I am sorry it went on for so long, I had not realized the time either.  
Kai's father: Do not apologize, it was time well spent, don't you agree?

Elle: It was time well spent, sir. Thank you.

Kai's father: I hope to see you again.

Elle: Absolutely, I look forward to it as well.

Thanking him again, I was left with the biggest smile on my face. I looked over to Kai and he too was grinning widely. By the expressions on our faces, one would have thought we won the lottery, but we were just so immensely happy that it felt as if we had.

Kai: Let's go, I'll drop you off first and then take my father home. Afterwards, I'll meet up with you.

Elle: Okay, yeah sounds good.

Kai took me home first since it was in route to his parent's house and finally our day was coming to an end. My first meeting with his father and surprisingly it went well, better than I could have possibly imagined.

Elle: Goodbye, sir. It was really a great pleasure meeting you.

Kai's father: And we shall meet again. You are a great girl.

Kai: I will be back soon, Elle. But father, maybe we can go get something to eat next time.

Kai's father: Sounds great, son.

Elle: Absolutely, that would be great.

Kai's father: And Elle please stop addressing me as "sir", Mr. Kim would be just fine.

Elle: Yes, sir. I mean Yes, Mr. Kim. Thank you.

Mr. Kim starts to laugh: Well I guess it will take some time, hopefully you and Kai have a lasting relationship so that we can all become comfortable around each other.

Elle: Yes, Mr. Kim thank you for your wishes and goodnight.

 ***At Elle's House***

I was very pleased with the meeting and I genuinely thought that he liked me. I had high hopes that he would reconsider accepting my relationship with Kai. However, just because I thought it was a pleasant meeting and he said he hoped to see me again did not guarantee anything. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, but I was so full of happiness, nothing could have ruined my mood then.

 ***In Kai's car***

Kai's father: I am sorry I did not agree to meet her sooner son.

Kai: It's okay father. I am just happy you gave us the opportunity.

Kai's father: She's a great girl.

Kai: She's amazing right?

Kai's father: Yes, she is. The entire time I was watching the two of you and it is very clear where her feeling are for you and where your feelings are for her. It is quite obvious that you have fallen very deeply for that young lady.

Kai: It's true. And where exactly are her feelings for me?

Kai's father: It is clear that she cares about you just as much as you care about her. She too, has fallen deeply for you. You can see it by the way you look at each other. You can see it when she looks at you while you talk and vice versa. It is very heartwarming that my son has found someone that will love him this much."

Kai: Thank you father. Perhaps we can get the entire family to meet her?

Kai's father: I will do my best and try to encourage them to give her an opportunity.

Kai: Thank you, father. Here we are, you're finally home.

Kai's father: Thank you, son. I know you want to go meet her, so go. Make sure to love her properly so that you both can be happy. I wish you both a loving and lasting relationship, since it seems she is the key to your happiness. I must say, I approve of her. I trust that she will love and care for you. You're in good hands. Have a safe drive back.

Kai: I will. Thank you very much again, father. I will see you soon.

Kai's father: Goodbye, love you.

Kai: I love you too, father, goodbye.


End file.
